The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical tapered slot antennas have average directivity and gain. FIG. 1A is a side view of a typical tapered slot antenna (TSA). As shown in FIG. 1A, TSA 100 includes an antenna pair (i.e., antenna element 110 and antenna element 120) comprising conductive material. The antenna pair of TSA 100 has gap height 194, a feed end and a launch end. The feed end of the antenna pair corresponds to the portion of the antenna pair that is proximate to axis 140 (represented by dashed line K-K on FIG. 1A). The feed end receives and transmits signals. The launch end of the antenna pair corresponds to the portion of the antenna pair that is proximate to axis 146 (represented by dashed line N-N on FIG. 1A). Note that the launch end only denotes a location on the antenna pair versus an actual launch point of a particular frequency. Antenna element (AE) 110 has lateral edge 114, which corresponds to the portion of AE 110 that is proximate to axis 142 (represented by dashed line L-L on FIG. 1A). Antenna element 120 has lateral edge 124, which corresponds to the portion of AE 120 that is proximate to axis 144 (represented by dashed line M-M on FIG. 1A).
Typical TSA have an aspect ratio (i.e., length to height ratio) that is equal to 1. TSA length 154 of TSA 100 is defined as the distance between the feed end (proximate to axis 140) and the launch end (proximate to axis 146). TSA height 162 of TSA 100 is defined as the distance between the lateral edges of the antenna pair (i.e., the distance between lateral edge 114 and lateral edge 124) (i.e., the distance between axis 142 and axis 144). Thus, the aspect ratio of TSA 100 (i.e., ratio between TSA length 154 and TSA height 162) is equal to 1.
FIG. 1B is a front view of one embodiment of a typical TSA. TSA 100 of FIG. 1B is substantially similar to TSA 100 of FIG. 1A, and thus, similar components are not described again in detail hereinbelow. As shown in FIG. 1B, TSA 100 includes an antenna pair (i.e., antenna element 110, antenna element 120). The antenna pair of TSA 100 has gap height 194. TSA 100 has TSA width 172.
A need exists for tapered slot antennas having increased directivity and gain.